Ku Lakukan Apapun Asal Kau Memaafkan Ku
by KAmichiZU
Summary: Akankah Hijikata rela menjadi Neko supaya Yorozuya mau memaafkan dirinya? AU Episode 166. GinHiji/HijiGin. Sekarang masih rating T.


"Terus selanjutnya apa? Membawa _Danna_ ke markas? Menganggu investigasi dan melukai polisi, kan?" Okita memandang kedua orang didepannya, meski mereka memunggungi satu sama lain, Okita senang bisa melihat keduanya bersama sepanjang hari.

"Oi oi, jangan becanda! Kau masih mau menyeretku ke sana?!" Gintoki berteriak, tidak terima. Hijikata mengambil batang nikotin, menyalakannya. Mulutnya terasa hambar jika benda itu tidak berada diantara bibinya.

"Lupakan saja, Shougo. **Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya sementara waktu.** "

" _Bakayaro_! Seharusnya aku yang ngomong begitu!"

"Sudah kuduga, kalian berdua memang akrab." Okita mengusap dagu, puas dugaannya tidak meleset. Kedua orang yang kompak – _tapi menolak dibilang kompak_ \- berjalan makin menjauh,

"Cih,"

"Keh,"

" _Kami ga akrab."_

.

Part A

.

Ku **Lakukan** Apapun Asal Kau **Memaafkan** Ku

GinHiji _slight_ HijiGin

 **Gintama** © Gorila

Warning **Yaoi** , Gaje vroh, Bahasa campuran, Rate-17 deh **M-** tapi impisit

 **A/N** Apa yah bilangnya, ini semacam AU dari episode **166**. Maaf ya kalau ga bagus fanfiknya, saya masih belajar juga, mohon bantuannya. Jangan sungkan buat review dan ngoreksi kesalahan saya. Atau yang cuman mau ngasih cendol juga gapapa, muehuehuehue FF pertama di Fandom Gintama – **GinHiji**. Please, enjoy~~

.

.

Malam tak berbintang tapi untunglah berbulan, cahaya yang terang menyinari langkah santai kaki wakil kapten Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushiro. Yukata hitam dan sebatang rokok yang setia menghangatkan tuannya barang sebentar. Melangkah 20 menit dari tempat tinggalnya, akhirnya sampai di tempat yang ditujunya.

 **Yorozuya Gin-san.**

Menapaki tangga kayu, lirih derit kayu menjadi baksound latar. Begitu sampai di pintu masuk, tanpa mengetuk ataupun permisi. Dia mudah saja memasuki kontrakan –kantor tanpa harus diteriaki maling, lagian dia kan polisi.

"Oi, Yorozuya." Ruang tengah merangkap tempat kerja terlihat lenggang, tanpa di anjing raksasa, kacamata dan gadis china. Seperti di hari sabtu yang biasa, Kagura menginap di rumah Shinpachi. Alasannya, karena ingin menonton acara drama korea yang tidak ada di channel televisi Gin-san. padahal semua orang juga tahu, kalau gadis –masokis rakus itu berkencang dengan salah satu bawahan Hijikata, tidak ada yang melarang. Cinta datang karena terbiasa, kan?

Tidak ada jawaban, Hijikata masih berdiri dan Gintoki sedang duduk membelakanginya sambil nonton tivi dan mengunyah kue beras.

"Oi,"

 _Kraus kraus kraus_

Hijikata menghela nafas, tahu kalau sudah seperti ini pasti dia sedang ngambek. Bukannya lupa, tapi tadi sore dia memang sudah berbicara keterlaluan padanya. Lagi-lagi mengalah, sederhana saja. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Gintoki menangis. Cukup sekali saja dia melihatnya, tentu saja bukan karena perbuatannya! Hal-hal seperti mimpi buruk dan tagihan kontrakan yang melewati batas menjadi alasan rutin. Hijikata bukan orang pelit, secara suka rela, ikhlas lahir batin membayarkan kontrakan yang menunggak.

"Hei, Gintoki." Hijikata menyandarkan dagu ke bahu Gintoki. " _Gomen_ , aku tahu aku salah. Hm?" kedua tangannya memeluk Gintoki dari belakang, merapatkan jarak diantara dada dan punggunya. Masih belum ada reaksi berarti, Hijikata melancarkan aksi selanjutnya.

"Hei," tangannya masuk kedalam celah kimono Gintoki.

"Hijikata-kun, bukannya kau bilang tidak ingin melihat wajahku sementara waktu?"

"Maaf, kau tahu aku hanya bercanda kan?"

Menatap sebal tapi rindu, Gintoki menjejalkan kue beras ditangannya ke mulut Hijikata tanpa ampun.

"Ga ada jatah malam ini. Makan aja tuh."

"Ukkhh ummm uunggghh…"

"Ngomong yang jelas dong."

Bleh, Hijikata memuntahkan semuanya ke lantai. Ia mengusap bibir sampai bersih dari sampah remah kue beras.

"Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku."

"Apapun?"

Hijikata mengangguk mantap. Gintoki tersenyum miring, "Baiklah, Hijikata-kun.." Gintoki membelai pipi tirus wakil komandan Shinsengumi, "Malam ini, aku yang jadi _Tachi_."

OAO

" _Nani?!"_

.

.

.

.

Cutto qaqa .-.

Partberikutnyanu2authorbelumadainspirasijadisampaisiniduluya

.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

20 **Agustus** 2015, 05:23 PM, 3 **pages** , 574 words.


End file.
